


[vid] Silence

by Morningstarofnight



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: Animation, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstarofnight/pseuds/Morningstarofnight
Summary: The Matthew Swift fandom can have a nice animatic, as a treat.
Kudos: 2





	[vid] Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make this for a while now, decided there's no time like the present.


End file.
